


Music That Makes Me Think Of You

by crypticc



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 80’s music, 90's Music, Bill is an art major, Coffee Shops, College, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Nostalgia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurfaced feelings, Smut, Stan is a business major/art minor, Stan is a sweetheart, reddie if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticc/pseuds/crypticc
Summary: The Losers leave Derry and eventually enter college. Eddie, with Richie at his side despite the fact that he didn’t actually go to college, enrolled in some school in New York. Ben perused architecture in Nebraska, Mike followed his dream and moved down to Florida, and Beverly ran towards her passion for design in Chicago. Bill knew all of this for sure, seeing as he kept in contact with them.As for Stan? Well, Bill wasn't actually sure. After defeating Pennywise, Stan and his family seemed to just pack up and leave without saying goodbye. It hurt Bill more than he thought it would, but he’s in college now and he’s living out his dream of being an art student so he was to try to move on. Yet, he still listens to the walkman that he had found in Stan’s abandoned bedroom 3 days after he left.





	1. 1994

Bill Denbrough is 19 years old, and is just starting his first semester of college this Spring at the University of Maine. This was his dream school, and because he’s finally here, he knows he has to put all his focus on schoolwork.

Bill was never much of a talker, especially towards new people due to the stutter that still lingered on his tongue. It’s only been 4 days since the semester started but even still, he had no friends. If fact, he didn’t really put himself out there to make friends. After being separated from the losers a few months ago, Bill hasn’t had the motivation to talk to new people; he only spoke when a question or comment was being directed at him, or he knew the answer to something in class.

He still kept in touch with most of his old friends. Richie would call him almost everyday, mostly if not always because he was bored.

Richie Tozier never had plans to go to college, but he did have plans to follow Eddie Kaspbrack wherever he went, and New York just happened to be the place. The two lived in a small apartment together just outside the college campus. It was a compromise; Eddie got to live near the school, and Richie got to live with Eddie without having to enroll into the school.

Because Eddie went to class like a normal college student, Richie was left alone most days. So, he would sometimes bother Bill when he had nothing better to do. Now, was one of those times.

”Hey Big Bill-“

”Don’t call me that.”

”-did you hear about Stan the man?”

Bill was walking to his afternoon class when Richie had called. He figured it would only be a few minutes before Richie would eventually hang up, but upon hearing  his  name, Bill was eager to talk more... but not now.

”I-I’ll call you l-later Richie.” Bill managed to say before hanging up, shoving the brick-sized phone into his backpack, and rushing off to class.


	2. “Six Different Ways Inside My Heart”

“Ok R-Richie, spill.”

Bill had his phone held between his shoulder and cheek as he unlocked the door to his dorm. Once it opened he quickly grabbed the phone out of fear the huge brick would fall and put a hole in the floor.

“Well, apparently Eddie ran into him at the campus over here. He was at some information meeting thing, Eddie says he’s looking for a college to enroll in. You know the two of them, they talk their mouths off, and eventually Stan told him that he’s heading up to your school next week.” Richie rambled nonchalantly over the line.

Bill had tossed his backpack onto the floor next to the couch and plopped himself down on the old piece of furniture as Richie spoke.

“Big Bill, you still there? Or are those gears not working now that you’re thinkin’ about Stan?” Richie teased.

“Shut up R-Richie. I just d-don’t know wh-what I’m going to do if I s-see him while he’s here.”

“You go up and talk to him like a man! Listen Bill, I know you haven’t come to terms with it yet, but we all know you have some unresolved, lovey-dovey feelings for bird boy. So when you see him, ask him out.”

“Richie are y-y-you insane? I haven’t seen the guy f-for 5 years, and you j-j-just want me to walk up to him a-and ask him on a d-date? W-we used to be s-such close friends, and I don’t even know if he’s g-g-gay!” Bill felt his heart beat faster as he continued to talk about the boy.

“Oh please, the dude was interested in birds and was absolutely anal about keeping things neat, no pun intended. You and I both know Stan was never interested in girls, and hated when Bev got close to you.” Richie explained.

“Even if you’re r-right-“

“I am.”

“-its s-still g-going to be awkward.” Bill ignored Richie’s interruptive comment.

“Bill, will you just grow a pair and talk to the man. He’s not gonna like doing the dirty with a boy with no balls.”

Bill wanted to snap back at Richie, but he had no energy left in him. He quickly thanked Richie for the information, said his goodbyes, and hung up. He set the phone down on the wooden coffee table and opted to sit there in silence for a while, relax his mind.

He thought about what Stan might look like these days. They’re the same age, so obviously Stan had to have gone through his semi-final spurts of puberty. Bill lingered on the thought of Stan’s mature body for a moment. He wondered if he finally grew into his long curly hair, if his legs were still slim and smooth like they were when he was 14, or if his jaw line was still as sharp as when Bill had last seen him.

Bill forced himself to snap out of his thoughts, he knew it was dangerous to think about the boy he used to know especially in  _that_ way. He pulled himself off the couch and grabbed his backpack to make his way into his room. Bill figured his homework would distract him long enough before he got tired and fell asleep.  He busied himself with his current project for his studio art class, sketching widely in his notepad searching for ideas.  The assignment was to recreate a live object on paper by showing movement and life, and because Bill lived in his dorm alone with no pets or plants, it was extremely difficult.

He subconsciously reached for the walkwan that sat on the far left corner of his desk, plugged in his headphones, and pressed shuffle.

Six Different Ways by The Cure.

Bill smiled as the song started, he remembered how Stan would sing the chorus quietly as he rode his bike home from school. His curls bouncing in the wind and a smile plastered onto his face, the contagious one the would make Bill smile too.

Bill let his head slowly fall onto his arms that were crossed on the desk, drifting off as Robert Smith’s smooth voice filled his ears. Once again, he fell asleep with Stanley Uris on his mind.


	3. Something Happens And I’m Head Over Heals

Bill was rudely awakened by the sound of his alarm clock ringing angrily from his bedroom. He found himself still sitting at his desk when he finally opened his eyes.

“F-Fuck.” The boy cursed as he stood up, immediately feeling a few knots in his back tighten as he did so.

Bill stumbled into his small room and shut off the clock. He sat down on his bed and he couldn’t help but drift off, until he realized his alarm clock had read “7:30 AM” and his first class started in 15 minutes.

“FUCK!” He cursed, once again, but louder this time and without a stutter. Bill jumped off his bed and rummaged through his drawers for a clean pair of clothes.

He haphazardly threw on an old t-shirt and jean shorts before running out to grab his backpack, wallet, keys, and of course, the walkman. Bill quickly grabbed a water from his fridge and literally ran out of his dorm. As he sprinted down the halls, he plugged in his headphones into the bulky piece of technology and pushed the shuffle button.

He didn’t really pay attention to the music as he entered the main building and hurried up the stairs to his studio art class. Upon entering, all 50-something students glared at him as well as his 50-something year old professor. “S-sorry.” He pathetically apologized before rushing to his seat.

“As I was saying, we will be starting our anatomy and figure section next week. Luckily, I have found a model that is comfortable enough to come to our class for the nude modeling portion. Now, because you all are over the age of 18, I hope that you can take this seriously. If you feel uncomfortable with the assignment or feel that you can’t handle yourself in class, please inform me and I will give you a much harder alternative assignment.” The professor spoke as he paced back and forth at the front of the room.

Bill say quietly at his seat, taking in every word that came from his professor. ‘ _A nude modeling section? I knew that existed but I never thought I’d actually be participating in it..._’  Bill nervously thought.

“Hey stutterer.”

Bill’s inner voice was cut off by a curly haired brunette trying to get his attention. He looked to his left and stared at the girl, waiting for her to speak.

“I heard the model is a cute boy from out of state. I’ve seen a few pictures of him, he looks like your type.” She winked.

Bill’s eyes went wide at her comment. Did people know...did people think he was gay? Did he look it? Act it?

“Oh I’m n-not... I d-don’t swing th-that wuh-way.” Bill could feel his cheeks getting hot.

“I’m just saying, you might wanna sit in the back of the class when he shows up on Monday.” The girl went to say something else, but the professor had yelled her name, ordering her to get back to her own work.

Bill didn’t know what to think. Was she teasing him or trying to be... nice? No, that’s not how nice people act. Nice people don’t claim that you’re into guys without knowing a single thing about you. Bill shook his head, as if to get rid of his thoughts, and focused on his notes.

* * *

It was 10:36 when Bill arrived back at his dorm, and it was 10:53 when his phone rang loudly from his backpack.

“Richie, I know y-you muh-might not have one, b-but I have a life. Wh-what do y-you want?” Bill said sounding exhausted.

“Have you heard about Stan? Apparently he’s already enrolled at your dumb college and starts his classes this Monday. I’ve even heard he’s volunteering as a model for the art program to make some extra cash before starting the semester-“ Bill could hear Richie’s suggestive tone as he continued to ramble. “-you know, you could offer him a good amount of cash for him to model just for you.”

“R-Richie! You’re s-so dirty, how d-does Eddie deal wuh-with you?” Bill exclaimed.

“Oh Eddie looooves it, but this isn’t about me and spaghetti man! This is about you, bird boy, and you’re enormous crush on said boy.” Richie taunted.

“Richie I don’t-“ Bill paused, Richie’s previous words finally hitting him.

“D-did you s-s-say he’s a model? For the art pruh-program here?” Bill asked, very concerned and began to panic a little.

“Uh yea? Weren’t you listening? He’s already been enrolled and is volunteering to-“

“Richie I g-gotta go.” Bill spoke quickly as he was already fumbling with the phone to hang it up, Richie’s protests coming out of the receiver being cut off with the press of a button.

Bill tossed the phone onto his couch as he made his way into his bedroom, where he fell onto his bed and began thinking.

_Stanley is coming to my school, and modeling for my art class. How am I supposed to be friends with him again if the first time I see him is when he’s naked in front of a bunch of people? I’m really screwed._

* * *

It was the next day and Bill tried to convince himself that he didn’t need to go to class today. He could just notify his teacher tomorrow that he wants to do the alternative assignment, or he could just take the F. Both options were quickly shot down however. Bill recalled that his professor said that the alternative assignment was a research paper on anatomy, and he couldn’t handle taking an F for obvious reasons, he was way too much of a goody two shoes.

So, Bill just dragged himself to class. When he arrived, the model,  _Stan_ , wasn’t there yet. The Denbrough boy went to his seat and made himself calm down.

_This shouldn’t be so stressful! You sit in the back of the class, so he might not even see you let alone recognize you after 5 or so years._

And it was right then, that Stanley Uris had walked in. Bill looked up when he heard the familiar click of the door opening and quickly closing. There he was, in his young adult glory.

Stan was wearing black jean shorts and a white short-sleeve button up with a pair of chunky black boots that had the tops of his also black socks peaking out of them by his shins. Bill almost choked on air, he felt like someone had just punched him in the chest.

Stanley Uris was drop dead gorgeous.


End file.
